


A very Avengers christmas special

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Series: Avengers Get Up To Mischief [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Loki's friends are the young avengers, T'challa is doing king stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive





	A very Avengers christmas special

"Hey May, so the Avengers- no, no mission just- oh, Wanda sent an invite- yeah so you're coming for Christmas?- yes, yay- okay bye." Peter then hung up.

"Wait, what's Christmas?" Shuri asked from her seat on the big couch with a mouthful of skittles.

"Ohhhh right, country unexposed to western culture." Scott's voice as if he had the realisation of a lifetime.

"Basically, TV specials, gifts, food, friendship. Oh, and we very rarely get bothered." Wanda explained from the cushion between them.

"Shuri, you should stay and celebrate Christmas with us." Peter said with all the energy of a golden retriever puppy on a sugar rush as he sat on the free cushion of the couch.

"I'm so down for this." Shuri smiled.

~~~

"So basically that's Christmas." Peter had made Shuri sit through a damn PowerPoint about this.

"Wait, December 25th, that's two days away." Shuri informed, right before watching Peter's face go from 'It's just the best Shur trust me' to 'Wait shit, heck, we haven't decorated.'

Peter ran to the training room where he found, Scott, Clint, Wanda, and Hope training. Obviously the girls were beating the snot out of the guys.

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow and we still haven't decorated." Peter called and all the fighting came to an abrupt stop. 

They split up to find Sam, Bucky, Bruce, and Loki.

~~~

Scott and Hope were sent to go find Bucky, so logically they went to check the one room that everyone tried to keep him away from. The kitchen. 

Sure enough he was there, and just as they walked in he pulled the charred remains of a cake from the oven.

"Hey Bucky, we're gonna get decorating for Christmas-" Scott casually spoke.

"Christmas!" Bucky yelled like he was possessed.

"The decorations are in the basement, you can help us get them." Hope said less like an offer and more like an order.

~~~

Peter had enlisted Shuri to help find Loki, mainly because that kid was slippery and Shuri had whipped up an Asgardian magic detector a week ago.

It had lead the pair to a Korean barbeque, where they saw Loki hanging out with some friends. Did Loki have friends? So being the mature and responsible people they are, Peter and Shuri fired off a couple of texts saying that they were in trouble. Loki sprinted out of the building running into the pair, who explained the Christmas scenario to him.

"I'm not entirely clear on what Christmas is, but I will certainly help, now let us depart before my friends realise I'm not paying my share of the bill." Loki hurried the group back towards the Facility.

~~~

Clint had literally stumbled into Bruce in the hall next to the lab.

"Heya big guy, Christmas is coming and we need to assemble, to plan that is." Clint explained.

"Yeah, I'm working on something to help with that, actually I could use an extra set of arms." Bruce used his good arm to steer Clint into the lab.

Sprawled across the table were wires and plastic scraps and a half a dozen cheeseburgers. Now, Clint wasn't a genius not that he'd claim to be, but he'd been around enough of them to take a guess at what Bruce was building.

"It should help me be able to use my arm again." Bruce explained seeing the way Clint was examining the parts.

"Well then bud, let's build you a arm helping thingy." Clint confidently said.

~~~

"Sam? You in here?"

"Yeah Wanda, just- oh I don't know why I'm here." Sam called back.

Sam was firmly sat on Steve's bed, holding the shield close to him.

"Why did he give me the shield, Bucky would have been a bette-" Sam began.  
"Don't say that, he saw something in you, something Bucky doesn't have, hope." Wanda rubbed a hand on Sam's back.

"Now come on we've got a Christmas to plan and Steve wouldn't like you moping around."

~~~

Wanda and Sam arrived at the common room to find everyone sitting, except Peter who was pacing while waiting for them to get here.

"Cool you guys are here, take a seat." Peter offered.

Sam and Wanda took a seat on the armrests of the couch.

"Okay, I've got a plan, Shuri and Mr Hulk you're on Gifts-"

Shuri went to high five the jolly green Giant, but instead he just groaned, knowing this was going to be a nightmare.

"-Mr Bucky you're stuck on cleaning, sorry-" 

Bucky sighed and went over to grab the mop.

"-Loki and Scott, you're on tree duty, you know exactly what I'm talking about-"

Loki and Scott shot each other mischevious grins.

"-Clint, Wanda you guys are on food-"

Clint and Wanda actually high-fived.

"-that just leaves Me, Mr America Falcon and my other bug buddy to decorate." Peter finished.

~~~

"Okay now push." Shuri said sitting in the shopping cart.

Bruce sighed as they strolled down the aisle, this was gonna take a while.

~~~

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, my cleaning playlist please.' Bucky called to the A.I.

"Right away, Mr Barnes." She replied.

~~~

Scott and Loki were standing near the big pine tree in the field.

"Got your knives?" Scott double checked while readying to enlarge.

"Most certainly Scott." Loki said, holding the vibranium knives Shuri had given him.

Scott grew to about the height of the tree and held the top of it as Loki slashed into it.

~~~

Sam flew around the Facility hanging Christmas lights, leaving Peter and Hope to decorate inside.

~~~

"Spidey bells, Spidey bell-" Peter sung as he webbed the lights in place.

"As much as I enjoy your singing Peter, less singing more webbing." Hope criticized, moving the next part of the string of lights into place

"Oh, right sorry." Peter blushed, firing the next bit of webbing.

~~~Christmas Morning~~~

Knock, Knock!

"Mr. Bucky it's time to get up it's Christmas." Peter hesitantly called from the other side of the door.

Minutes later Bucky was out of his room, complete with cheesy christmas sweater, which by some bizarre coincidence matched Peter's own cheesy christmas sweater.

The two ran downstairs to the common room like excited children on christmas morning, which to be fair one of them was. The pair flew into the common area and stared at the well decorated giant tree in the centre of the room, F.R.I.D.A.Y had started playing christmas carols at 3 in the morning, the whole team was already there.

It took all of five seconds for Peter to spot a gift clearly labelled with his name and pounce on it. But he was abruptly stopped midair by Wanda using her powers to hold him up.

"Sorry kid, Shuri goes first." Clint remarked as the princess grabbed her present.

Shuri tore the wrapping off to reveal framed photo of the whole team.

"I thought, what do you get the princess who can buy anything, and this was the result." Bruce remarked.

~~~ten minutes later~~~

Nearly everyone had unwrapped their presents, Peter had gotten a few new pairs of shoes and several Lego sets, Scott had gotten an ant farm and a new phone, Clint had gotten a new set of hearing aids as well as a new bowstring, Hope had gotten a Doll house that she could shrink down and live in, Bucky had gotten a Teddy bear that looked like himself and arm polish, and so forth and so on, until only Wanda was left but there were no gifts left under the tree.

"So, Wanda we know it's been tough after everything, so between Shuri and I we- well- come on in!" Peter called.

Wanda started crying as Vision walked in, she ran and hugged him as tight as she could before he had to phase to stop her from damaging anything.

~~~Dinner time~~~  
Wanda and Vision had spent most of the day in the common room, Peter and Shuri were not far from the tree building one of Peter's sets, until it was time for Wanda and Clint to start cooking dinner. 

They were later joined by Aunt May who stubbornly tried to join the pair cooking, but eventually gave up when Peter offered to introduce her to everyone. Shortly after that Hank and Janet showed up with Cassie, Scott and Hope were positively jumping with joy. Then Pepper and Morgan joined as well.

Eventually it was time for dinner, which was filled with happiness and chatter until Sam tapped his fork to his glass to make a toast.

"I might have only met some of you today but I'd like to say a few words," Everyone went dead silent even Morgan who was complaining about having to eat peas, "After everything that we've been through these past few years, or that we haven't been through, we owe it to everyone who's not at this table to embrace the life we have, to maintain what they gave us, to hope, not the person." Everyone chuckled at the end.


End file.
